1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating an electronic device, and in particular to a method for patterning a layer of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) have drawn considerable interest in the past due to their low weight, lower fabrication cost relative to large area, simple fabrication method, thin profile, and mechanical flexibility. In recent years, new organic electronic device materials and fabricating technologies have been developed. In terms of materials, organic materials comprising organic semiconductor materials, organic dielectric materials and organic conductive polymer materials using solution processes are touted to become mainstream moving forward.
Patterning an organic material layer is a necessary method for fabricating an electronic device. For example, in the case of an OTFT, if a semiconductor layer is not isolated or patterned, device leakage current is high, and device On/Off current (Ion/Ioff) can't be improved. Additionally, an electronic device can't be fabricated if the design is too difficult. The conventional patterning processes for an organic material layer may comprise ink-jet printing, lithographic etching, photochemical crosslinking, micro-contact printing or shadow masking. However, most organic materials are unstable compounds which are sensitive to oxygen or water. As such, the described organic materials may be destroyed by etching. Also, the shadow masking process is a costly vacuum process and the ink-jet printing process has a length of time shortcoming.
Therefore, a method for patterning a layer of an electronic device more quickly and precisely is needed.